The purpose of this proposal is to complete data collection and data analysis for an epidemiological pilot study on a community sample of approximately 1500 persons. The basic goal is to test hypotheses about the antecedents for depression, i.e. to identify factors which characterize people who are likely to become depressed in the future. Most of the Ss have already been assessed on a wide range of measures. They will be followed for one year during which time their depression level will be monitored on a monthly basis. Clinical assessments will be done on subjects who become depressed during the course of the study. Comparisons will be made between the latter and a control group of Ss who do not become depressed. Groups will be further divided into those who do and those who do not have a previous history of depression. While the data will be used to test substantive hypotheses, the major goal is to test the over-all methodology prior to launching a larger longitudinal, prospective epidemiological study of depression.